utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Peiton
NOTE: Peiton Emujia is a MAC UTAUloid; this means that some problems relating to hiragana/kanji aliasing in the Japanese voice libraries may have the ability to exist. If you can, keep Peiton on his native system. He works best on OS X Mavericks/Yosemite Main= |-|English Voices= English Voicebank Peiton Emujia's main language is English. Secondary language options are Japanese, and Spanish (in the future.) Download Peiton Emujia English (Update 23/3/15. Uses Sango312's reclist.) Peiton Emujia English Dark Issues As Noted * Both voice libraries have a phonetic glitch where the beginning of the 'm' sound will sometimes be replaced with white noise or a pop. * Various problems relating to CV and VC transitions, mostly relating to choppiness, have been noted. * It has been noted by beta testers that sounds from the Dark voice library are absent; that makes the Dark voice library less capable of English, but the tone of the voice is a larger improvement rather than the Normal library as it can handle high and low notes with ease. * The dark voice library has been noted to have background noise, however, this can be fixed via noise remover in 'Audacity' or 'Garageband.' English Demo Dark English Demo |-|Japanese Voices= Japanese Voicebanks Japanese Voicebanks Peiton's Japanese voicebanks are in CV and VCV format. Download Peiton Emujia Japanese Normal CV Peiton Emujia Japanese Normal VCV Soft Append Set: Peiton Emujia Japanese Dark CV Peiton Emujia Japanese Falsetto CV Peiton Emujia Japanese Feminine CV Power Append Set: Peiton Emujia Japanese Bubbles CV Peiton Emujia Japanese Husky CV Peiton Emujia Japanese Strong CV (Note that the Appends are sorted into 2 sets; Soft, and Power. There are different 'colours' to add to the variety. This is similar to Megurine Luka's V4X Append Set. Demos |-|Usage Clause= Usage Clause * Users may not use any of Peiton Emujia's existing art unless it says so or unless you have written and/or typed permission. * Users may edit the OTO to make Peiton sound better. AM interested in the OTO if you are to make it better. ** In addition, users may edit sounds in Peiton Emujia's voicebank to fix any background noise or other sounds. I would also like you to send me the fixed sounds if any sounds are broken in any way. * Users must have a form of permission for using Peiton in anything that would involve roleplaying. Although nobody cares about RP anymore, just do it for my sake. * R18 is fine, just please, for the sake of my sanity, don't show me. * You may not use him in any acts of racism, political dispute, or anything of that sort. |-|Gallery= Gallery Peiton Bae.png|Official Concept art full body. Image-0.png|CV-VC English Icon img_MIKU_us.png|Act 1 and 2 design Screen_Shot_2014-10-03_at_7.29.30_PM.png|CV English/Japanese Act3 Icon output_50ujgq.gif|Peiton's Jumpscare (Toy Chica Parody) 1416959949.png|Peiton's original concept art for CV-VC i did it pey bae.png|Append BUBBLES / ALT Design Peyyyyyyy.png|Append BUBBLES Icon Artwork2.png|Render for new English Voicebank |-|Editing= * Make sure you have permission from Thign to edit this page. Otherwise, edits will be reverted. * Vandalism is not appreciated. This article is certified true and correct by Chica-P, who is the voice actor and illustrator for Peiton Emujia. It would be nice if vandilism isn't a problen, but if it becomes a problem, all Chica-P would do is find you. Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:CVVC Category:English Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Robot Category:Robot UTAUloid Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with Big Al Syndrome Category:VCV Category:VCV Banks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Mactau Category:UTAU-Synth Category:MAC UTAUloid